


Lean on

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, High School, Injury, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Saeko and Akiteru nurse the Small Giant back to helath after his unfortunate encounter with the lockers.





	Lean on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



At first, Saeko was frightened by his intense gaze. It did not hold anger – which she found strange, considering the way how he slammed his head into the lockers just a few seconds ago. That’s, however, changed when she realized the small, red drops, dropping from his forehead.

”Holy fuck, you are bleeding!” And the seriousness of the moment ended there. The boy lifted his hand up, touching his forehead. He looked genuinely surprised when he saw the small drops of blood on his fingertips.  
”No! Don’t touch it!” Saeko screeched in horror, rushing to the other.

”Sorry,” the other mumbled, lowering his hand. Saeko touched his chin and titled his head up. For a brief minute, she could swear she saw the boy blushing slightly because of her touch.

”Namikaze!” They heard the concerned voice nearing them. They turned their heads towards that direction and saw a really sweaty and worried blond boy running towards them.

”Tsukishima,” Namikaze constated the other’s appearance.

”I said to coach that my stomach hurts, so I c-” he started, but trailed off, his legs rooted into the ground. ”Tanaka…” He whispered, a huge blush covering his face.

Saeko’s face beamed up in recognition and a huge smile appeared on her face.

”Aki-chan!” She greeted the boy, whose blush only deepened because of the nickname. ”You came here just to make sure your teammate is okay? How kind of you!”

”W-well, this is the least thing I can do,” Akiteru mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. However, when he noticed the other boys’ forehead, his eyes widened. ”What happened?!”

”He slammed his forehead into the lockers in frustration,” Saeko said matter-of-factly and the third party only growled.

”You should be more careful, Shouta,” Akiteru scolded the boy, examining his injury closer. Saeko titled her head in question. ”We usually practice receives together after everyone else is gone.”

”I have already told you not to call me on my first name when others are around,” Shouta said, sending a glare to Akiteru’s direction.

”Don’t be embarrassed, Shou-chan!” Saeko chirped – earning a glare for the nickname as well. ”Aki-chan always helps me during exam periods!”

”Putting these topics aside, we should treat his wound,” Akiteru said to Saeko, who nodded in agreement. She grabbed Shouta’s hand and started pulling him towards the infirmary, while Akiteru pushed him from behind.

 

Shouta was sitting on an uncomfortable chair in the middle of the infirmary, watching Saeko rummaging through the cabinet to find some antiseptics. Suddenly, he felt a hand hugging him by the shoulder and he leaned to the others’ side on instinct. 

”Are you sure you are okay?” Akiteru asked him without taking his eyes off of Saeko’s form in front of them.

”It only stings a bit,” Shouta answered, than his smile curved into a teasing grin. ”And when are you planning to tell her?” Akiteru choked on his own spit and Shouta laughed out loud.

”Everything all right, guys?” Saeko asked, finally finding what she was looking for.

”He will survive,” Shouta reassured the girl, who knelt down before him. Suddenly she was so close that the boy wanted to lean back, but Akiteru’s hand kept him in place.

Saeko raised up the cotton with the antiseptic on it. She touched it to the others’ wound who hissed out in pain. Akiteru’s fingers massaged his shoulder in an attempt to make things easier. Saeko leaned back from the raven haired boy, then put a patch on the wound.

”All done!” She announced, clapping her hands together. ”To be honest, you look quite cool with it,” she said, smiling and Shouta felt his heart skip a beat.

”It still hurts a bit…” he muttered, having no idea what he was waiting for to happen.

Without any hesitation, Saeko placed a kiss on the wound. Shouta’s eyes widened and Akiteru choked on his spit once again. 

”Wha-” he choked, trying to catch his breath.

Saeko stood up, then stepped in front of him. She motioned her hand, so the blond leaned forward. When those lips touched his forehead as well, the world stopped spinning for a second. Saeko stepped back and smiled brightly at them. Akiteru and Shouta looked at each other. Both of them knew that they were done for.


End file.
